In recent years, as awareness of eco-friendly and low-carbon exercise is expanded, an urban bicycle, a mountain bicycle, and the like have widely been supplied. In the case of a generally-used pneumatic tire with a built-in tube, there is a high concern that the pneumatic tire is punctured. Further, as a long time has elapsed, air injected into the tube leaks, and thus air should be injected again.
To solve the above-described problem, a demand for a solid tire instead of the pneumatic tire has increased recently. The solid tire, which is a tire made of only rubber not air, may be used for a longer time as compared to the pneumatic tire and does not have a risk of puncture. Further, such a tire may be attached (or mounted and fixed) to a rim through a fixing pin (in other words, a rim fixing portion, a Coupling unit, or the like).
However, when a vehicle travels while such a tire is mounted on the rim, if an impact applied to the tire is biased in either a left direction or a right direction, as the fixing pin of the tire is separated from the rim, the tire is separated from the rim, and thus a safety accident may occur. Thus, development of a technology that may resolve the above-described problem is required.
A technology corresponding to the background of the present disclosure is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0943331. Although a structure in which a tire is mounted on a rim through a stopper is disclosed, a condition of a shape or a condition of a physical property which the stopper should have to prevent detachment between the rim and the tire is not absolutely described.